As is generally well known, there is a need in the art of radio frequency shielded enclosures or rooms to shield a gap between a pair of adjacently disposed electrically conductive structural members in order to prevent radio frequency leakage through the gap. The gap may be formed between a door edge and an opposed door frame edge or may be formed between opposed edges of the adjacent wall panels.
Prior to the present invention, attempts have been made to provide shielding arrangements for shielding such gap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,758 issued to Zielinski discloses a shielding arrangement employing a finger assembly which is mounted to the door and which includes numerous fingers each having a contact portion engageable with the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,765 issued to Mallott and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,831 issued to Hamilton disclose a shielding arrangement formed from flexible metal plates in combination with a bladder seal.
However, prior art shielding arrangements failed to adequately prevent radio frequency leakage and require greater than desirable maintenance effort.